


Ce métal que colore ton regard.

by JoRedWhale



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Comment était-il ? Je veux dire….. Avant ? »<br/>« A votre avis ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce métal que colore ton regard.

**Author's Note:**

> True Detective est un fandom extraordinaire et j’espère, sincèrement, que cette petite histoire est à la hauteur.
> 
> Le titre est inspiré d'un poème d'Oscar Milosz, Cantique de la Connaissance.
> 
> True Detective, ses personnages et son histoires sont la propriété de Nic Pizzolatto.

_**********_

_Entretiens en moi l’amour de ce métal que colore ton regard, la connaissance de cet or qui est un miroir du monde des archétypes_

_Afin que je dépense sans mesure tout mon cœur à ce jeu solaire de l’affirmation et du sacrifice._

Oscar Milosz, Cantique de la Connaissance, Poèmes (1895- 1927).

********* 

Deux jours après l’enterrement, une femme pousse la porte de Hart&Cohle Investigative Solutions.

L’air est lourd, étouffant d’humidité. Marty a déjà déboutonné le haut de sa chemise et desserré sa cravate. Il est en train de remonter les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras moites quand le tintement aigre de la clochette au-dessus de la porte en verre retenti. Marty lève la tête ; le mouvement fait rouler une goutte de sueur de son front jusqu’à sa pommette et il grimace.

Elle est grande.

Grande, et- le regard de Marty descend de sa poitrine à ses hanches, plus par habitude que par réel intérêt- … généreuse. Latine. Ses cheveux sombres sont coupés courts, dans ce style de coupe un peu ébouriffée qu’adoptent les femmes d’un certain âge quand leurs cheveux commencent à perdre de leur volume. Des bottes de cuir, un jean simple et une chemise d’homme au col ouvert ; le coton humide est plaqué sur les courbes de sa poitrine libre. Un léger voile de transpiration fait scintiller la peau mate de sa gorge. Marty cligne des yeux pour en chasser la sueur et avale sa salive. Elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil et ses yeux sont deux diamants noirs.

« Martin Hart ? » Sa voix est basse et rauque, son accent traînant.

« Oui ?.... Oui. » Il se racle la gorge, se lève et prend la main qu’elle lui tend. Sa paume est sèche et ferme, un peu calleuse. Elle s’est rapprochée pour lui serrer la main et il peut sentir son odeur ; odeur de savon et de peau chaude, odeur poivrée de sueur fraîche. L’image d’une tablette de chocolat fondant au soleil lui vient à l’esprit, une de ces tablettes de chocolat mexicaine aux épices, et il dégluti à nouveau. Sa gorge émet un petit bruit sec.

« Je suis Claire Vargas. » Il hausse un sourcil. « L’ex-femme de Rustin ».

« Vous êtes la mère de Sofia ». Il a parlé d’une traite, sans réfléchir, et sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ferme un instant les yeux, mortifié, mais elle rit doucement, d’un rire de gorge un peu voilé qui, pendant une seconde, lui rappelle Maggie.

« Oui, c’est moi. » Elle n’est pas belle, pas vraiment. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleine est trop large, ses yeux un peu trop écartés, mais elle dégage un charme brut, une sensualité magnétique et animale dont elle ne semble pas avoir conscience. Sa présence remplie toute la pièce comme un parfum brûlant.

Il réalise soudain qu’elle est toujours debout au milieu de son bureau, et qu’il la fixe en silence ; il détourne les yeux, embarrassé, et elle sourit.

« Bon sang, je suis navré……asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ».

« Merci, mais je ne reste pas. Mon avion est dans une heure ». Elle regarde autour d’elle. Murs blancs, panneaux de liège, meubles métalliques. Il se demande si elle peut sentir l’odeur de cigarettes froides qui flotte encore dans la pièce. Il se demande si Rust fumait déjà quand ils vivaient ensembles. S’il s’amusait à faire des ronds de fumée pour l’impressionner, et si ça la faisait rire.

« C’est son bureau ? »

Il rougit à nouveau. Le carton qu’il a rempli des affaires de Rust est toujours là, posé sur le fauteuil de cuir noir.

« Oui. Je suis désolé, je….. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir. Il n’a pas laissé grand-chose, mais je vous en prie, allez-y ».

Elle s’avance et contourne le bureau vide. Elle effleure du doigt le dossier du fauteuil, le carton, les petits objets à l’intérieur. Une chemise froissée, deux carnets noirs, une canette de Lone Star décapitée et remplie de crayons à papier taillés trop pointus, une boite de cure-dents. Un réveil en plastique bleu. Une boule à neige avec un alligator hilare à l’intérieur- un cadeau d’Audrey, quelques années plus tôt. Un petit écriteau de laiton brillant, gravé _Rustin Spencer COHLE_ et dessous, en plus petit, H &C.

« Il ne m’a même pas prévenue qu’il était malade. C’est l’hôpital qui m’a appelée, mais trop tard ». Elle sort la boule à neige du carton, la lève à hauteur de ses yeux et la secoue doucement. Les petits flocons blancs entourent l’alligator d’une bourrasque de polystyrène pailleté.

« Je suis navré. Si j’avais su, je…. » Marty se racle la gorge. « Hum…. Je n’ai pas encore débarrassé sa chambre. Je ne sais pas s’il y a des choses que vous voudriez récupérer… Des photos, ou bien… »

Elle l’interrompt sans relever la tête.  
« Il n’a pas de photos. Il n’en a pris aucune quand il est parti ».

Quand elle le regarde à nouveau, elle sourit.

« En fait, c’est pour vous donner quelque chose que je suis venue ».

Elle repose délicatement la boule à neige dans le carton, sort son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean, l’ouvre, et lui tend un polaroïd un peu corné. Le cliché a été plastifié pour éviter qu’il ne perde ses couleurs, et Marty sent sa gorge se serrer à la vue de ce qu’il représente.

Un jardin inondé de soleil. Une balançoire et une piscine gonflable en plastique bleue. Au premier plan, un tout petit enfant assis sur les genoux d’un jeune homme torse-nu. Ils fixent tous les deux l’objectif, et leurs yeux sont du même bleu sombre. Les mêmes cheveux bouclés couleur de bronze poli, la même peau dorée, la même bouche ouverte sur le même sourire de bonheur pur, immense et lumineux.

Il aperçoit l’éclat blanc et fugace d’une seule et unique dent de lait dans la bouche de Sofia.

« Oh bon sang ». Marty sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes tandis que l’horreur et la pitié lui serrent le cœur. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu détestais les miroirs, pauvre vieil idiot, se lever tous les matins et savoir que c’est son visage que tu vas voir dans la glace de la salle de bain, ses cheveux que tu vas coiffer, ses yeux qui vont croiser les tiens dans le rétroviseur de la voiture… Mon Dieu.

« Vers la fin, je…. Je ne supportais même plus de le regarder. Je devenais violente. Et quand on s’est séparés, ça a été un soulagement ». La voix de Claire tremble, mais juste un peu, et quand Marty lève les yeux vers elle, elle s’est ressaisie. « Je voudrai que vous gardiez cette photo. C’est un bon souvenir ». Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte sans attendre sa réponse.

« Claire ». Son prénom a un goût de menthe fraîche dans sa bouche. Il parle sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur la photo. Rust jeune, Rust souriant, Rust heureux.

« Comment était-il ? Je veux dire….. Avant ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« … Insupportable ? » Il sourit et sent les larmes couler sur son visage et se mêler à la sueur qui ruisselle jusque dans son cou.

« Exactement ». Le sourire qu’elle lui renvoie est tendre, mais pas triste. Elle remet ses lunettes de soleil, et sort en faisant tinter la clochette.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> En regardant la série, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de trouver que Rust n'avait pas l'air d'aimer particulièrement les miroirs. Ce tout petit miroir rond.....Je me suis demandé à quoi il pouvait bien penser en se regardant dedans.  
> Probablement quelque chose de pas très joyeux.  
> Probablement quelque chose qui va me briser le coeur si je l'écris..... 
> 
> Marty est un vieux satyre, mais je l'adore.
> 
> Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire!


End file.
